Tumbles
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Short yyh fics from my tumblr. The beginning of every chapter will supply warnings! Variety of themes, and couples. Rating for later chapters.
1. nightmare

Hello! it's been some time! Well this will be the one shots I have posted to my tumblr, though with an edit here or there.

I have now started posting to **ArchiveofOurOwn.** Under my same pen name of Kazima Kuwabara.

There I've started with rewrites of Damsel in Distress, and Something Sweet. I hope to add Kuwabara's Arc eventually. I hope to continue to update this account as well, but i'm not sure as my stories seem to be getting deleted lately. If you have questions for me or want to reach out feel free to contact me at Keelywork at yahoo dot com (sorry the email gets deleted if i try to post it another way. This email is separate from this account i use it for work and friends) .

thanks for reading! And per usual i do not own these characters :

* * *

**NOTES/WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **

_Blood_

* * *

He dreams in black, white, and red tonight. But it's not really a dream as it is a nightmare, and it's not really a nightmare as it is a memory.

The dream starts in a void.

The void is just that…a black nothingness. He can not even see himself, and he's not sure if in this void, he even has, "a self." Does he exist in this emptiness? He thinks he must...where would these thoughts be coming from if he didn't exist?

In the back, somewhere behind him he hears screaming. It's not a scream of fear, or a cry of pain, not even a scream of rage. The scream is that of determination. A primal outburst that cuts through the void, and changes the darkness. If this roar could have a color, it would be gold and streak through the dark like steel.

The black does fade from this might outcry. It fades to white, and the scene changes, and what was behind him, is now in front. Had he turned? No…he can't move. There's not even a "he" when he's in this place. "He" is just a witness with no shape, no self…

Black is now seeping into the white, like the purposefulness stroke of a pen, and the white is given a form. The form starts with a jacket. The lines drip and spread, forming hands, legs, and finishing with the face. The lines gives vivid detail to misty eyes, high cheek bones, and a swirl of hair crowning the forehead. The determined howl is coming from this figure, even before a mouth is recognizable. But when the black lines connect and form the mouth, Kazuma Kuwabara is clearly recognizable. He has become a tangible, complete, and real form in the void.

Kuwabara eventually is close-close enough to touch, when the cry stops. It strangles out into a sharp gasp, and a large red flower, blooms from Kuwabara's chest. It looks like...perhaps a carnation? A rose? For a moment it isn't blood...

Now it's quiet…the screaming has stopped.

The flower erupts into an unearthly amount of blood, and Kuwabara's face twists.

As blood soaks into the white ground, the black hard lines that outlined the form of Kuwabara's body fall into the puddle. Black line after black line, that once made up Kuwabara's form, falls into the large red pool…until there is nothing left.

A single word is heard , uttered in Kuwabara's shaky defeated voice.

"Urameshi."

And Yusuke Urameshi wakes up screaming every time.


	2. Distion

Warning: major character death, angst.

* * *

Slapping his palm against the wall Kuwabara braced himself against the side of the mossy cavern. He was buckled forward, his free hand gripping a large weapon. The weapon, which resembled a Javelin, but pulsating with his enemy's aura, was pierced as an upward angle into his side. Kuwabara was shockingly cold for someone, whom just a moment ago, had been in the midst of a raging battle. His sweat from the battle had dried up, and his skin prickled with goose bumps.

His footing slipped the slightest bit, and his enemy—the latest threat to the human kind, and maybe even the demon kind too-took off further down the cave.

Hiei glanced at Kuwabara as he ran past, in hot pursuit of the enemy that threatened all those that lived. There was a hesitation in Hiei's movements, but in a blink he was gone. Yusuke and Kurama were at Kuwabara's sides and gripped his arms. At their touch Kuwabara allowed his knees to give out. They caught him as he body fell fast and heavy, preventing him from smashing his knees against the hard cavern floor. He was lowered to the ground, Kurama helping him lean against the stone wall.

"Easy…easy now…breathe slowly…" Kurama ordered as he steadied Kuwabara against the stone.

His voice sounded like it came from underwater, or was muffled by fabric. It was odd listening to Kurama speak. Kuwabara shook his head to try and fix his hearing, but found as Yusuke and Kurama argued over Kuwabara's state, it didn't seem to help.

"Go…" Kuwabara panted finally, now using both hands to hold the weapon inside his body and stop his blood from pouring out. "Go now…that g-guy's gotta be stopped." Kuwabara stated, knowing with each passing moment that Kurama, and Yusuke were here, Hiei was alone with an enemy.

Kurama's eyes were darting over Kuwabara's injuries and face, trying to decipher his next actions based on Kuwabara's current state. Helplessly Yusuke looked at Kurama, his hands clutching to Kuwabara's shoulders. His insistent tugging made Kuwabara flash Yusuke a stern look, but it didn't hold any power over Yusuke. Not seeming to notice Kuwabara's displeasure, Yusuke steadfastly gripped the fabric of Kuwabara's clothes, his trembling hands making Kuwabara feel oddly nauseated.

"I can hold on…I'm okay. I j-just am obviously hurt ya know…?" Kuwabara reasoned, unable to hear all of his own words. He couldn't figure out if he was whispering, or if his ears were just ringing. Kuwabara tried smiling, and he nodded his head rapidly, "I've still got life in me-but Hiei can't t-take that guy alone! Go s-stop that guy, and give him a good thrashin' for putting m-me in this state, okay?"

Kurama looked Kuwabara in the eyes, and something unspoken passed between them. Kuwabara gave the briefest of nods, a mere twitch to the human eye. Kurama's eyes became glass in acknowledgement and blinked rapidly until the mist was gone from his green orbs. Setting his jaw, Kurama looked away from Kuwabara. Kuwabara relaxed.

Kurama rose and tugged Yusuke, "Come Yusuke, Kuwabara will be alright."

Kurama tugged insistently, and payed Kuwabara no more passing glances.

Yusuke looked torn, and his head swiveled a moment between Kurama and Kuwabara. Finally, Yusuke's hands loosened and on staggering feet he stepped away from his injured best friend.

"We'll be back quick buddy-just don't move! Stay right there!" Yusuke commanded before he and Kurama tore off in the direction Hiei had fled. A moment later Kuwabara was sure he was able to feel his friends aura's reunite and pursue the enemy.

Kuwabara breathed a sigh of relief, and in silence he waited alone. The minutes ticked bye, and Kuwabara would shake his head every now and then to clear the fog that was blurring his vision. Something was definitely wrong with his ears. The soft natural sounds of the cave couldn't be heard anymore, and Kuwabara was soon sure he couldn't even hear his own ragged breaths. How...terrifying everything was in the silence. Kuwabara swallowed hard, and tried to relax against the stony wall.

His hands had long ago released the weapon and his blood ran free. He hadn't realized his arms had lost their feeling and had no strength to hold his wound. He also hadn't notice that he couldn't feel most of his body...the cold was slowly creeping and taking hold of his body. If he had a clear head perhaps he'd be scared, or worried about the icy numbness, but his mind was foggy, and all he could think about was his friends.

In his solitude, as he awaited for his friends to return, his body grew ever colder.

Kuwabara blinked slowly, a wave of exhaustion hitting him without warning. He blinked, and tried to shake his head to wake himself up, but it didn't work. Kuwabara mused his friends wouldn't be much longer...he couldn't even feel them anymore. He closed his eyes-he decided it would be just for a moment-and let sleep take him. A moment later However, his eyes opened, and he gave a startled jump as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his neck to look at who touched him, his head throbbing painfully and vision swimming at the sudden, jerky movements.

"Botan?" Kuwabara asked as his eyes fell upon pink eyes, and blue hair.

Botan was staring down at him, her skin a glowing white in the dank, darkness of the cavern. Her blue hair seemed to flutter, though Kuwabara could feel no breeze. And on her small face, she wore a frown-so small and so unlike the perky grim reaper that Kuwabara knew…

"Botan?" Kuwabara asked with growing concern at his friend's disposition.

"Oh…Kazuma…" Botan whispered frailly, as her hands gently fell on his face.

And as her hands fell on him, Kuwabara knew pain no longer.


End file.
